opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Regaining the Lost Balance:The Meeting of the Strongest
In the New World, on an island full of huge buildings, all of them similar to castles and some of them actual castles *Many ships are seen stopping in the harbor *From one of the ships that seemed to be ship of a pirate crew, four persons, three of them wearing suits while the fourth is wearing ripped clothes are seen walking towards the biggest castle on the island *They enter the island, and all the guards around are creating a path for them *The four persons enter a huge room, that has a long table in the middle it Shuji:*serious face*I guess this is the Meeting Hall, right? *Black Box:Shuji, captain of Mafia Pirates. Yuusuke: It seems so. Weird that there is nobody else in there. *Black Box:Hiroshi Yuusuke, vice-captain of Mafia Pirates. Marimo:*smiles*We're the first to arrive seemingly. *Black Box:Sasagawa Kenshin, member of Mafia Pirates. Shin:*bored look*Being the first to arrive...thats not cool at all. *Black Box:Shinichirou, member of Mafia Pirates. *A man in a suit enters from behind them, with a list in his hands Man:*serious look*Welcome to the castle. I will take care of you until everyone arrives. Shuji:*smiles*Cool! Get us something to drink! Man: Of course sir, but there's a little problem. One of the members of your crew shouldn't be present. That is Shinichirou. *Suddenly, some red lightnings appear around the man's body Shuji:*annoyed look*SHIN!! Shin:*serious face*I came here since I thought it would be cool...any problems with that? Man:*nervous look*No, everything is alright! *The red lightnings disappear as the Mafia Pirates members start walking towards the table *Before they would take a seat, they all notice there is a girl that entered while they were distracted with the incident Hanako:*smiles*Hey there, boys! *Black Box:Hanako, captain of Poison Pirates. *Yuusuke comes close to Marimo Yuusuke:*smiles*Heh...she doesn't look bad. Wanna see who can get her faster? Marimo:*smiles*You have no chance, Yuu. *Shuji takes a seat near Hanako while Marimo and Yuusuke were discussing Shuji: I heard a lot of things about your crew. Marimo/Yuusuke:*surprised face fault*HE WAS FASTER!! *From another door, a girl and a boy enter the room, both with long and blue towards purple hair *They simply take a seat without saying anything at all *Blach Box:Takemoto, captain of Mystery Pirates. *Black Box:Tsukiko, vice-captain of Mystery Pirates. Yuusuke:*serious face*Do you know anything about them? Marimo:*serious face*Not at all... *Another man wearing a suit enters the room, with a hat who's shadow covers his eyes *Black Box:Masayoshi, member of the Revulotionary army right hand of Monkey D. Dragon. Masayoshi:*relaxed*Whats up? Marimo:*smiles*What an interesting guy we have there. Masayoshi:*smiles*Thanks for the compliment, Sasagawa Kenshin. Its an honor for me to meet the strongest swordsman in the world. Marimo: Thank y... Masayoshi:*grins*However, do you think a sword can beat a gun? *Masayoshi suddenly takes out a gun and points it at Marimo *Marimo doesn't move a single muscle *Masayoshi waits a few seconds then puts his weapon back Masayoshi:*smiles*Heh...but we're here to talk after all, not to start a fight. *Masayoshi walks near the table, but instead of taking a seat, he hides in the shadows *Another girl enters the room, wearing something similar to a Marine suit Yuusuke: Ohhh, quite a few beautiful girls are coming here today. Do you think you can get this one, Marimo? Marimo:*smiles*We'll see. *Marimo starts walking towards the woman, but he suddenly stops *He looks pretty surprised at her *A drop of sweat is seen falling from his forehead to his cheek, then it falls on the ground Yuusuke:*serious face*Marimo...whats wrong? Marimo:*dead serious face*incredible will power...I can't even...approach to her since...if I get too close to her...my whole body will get crushed. *Black Box:Maemi, new leader of the World Government. *Marimo takes a few steps back Yuusuke:*serious face*Are you alright? Marimo:*serious face*Yeah, don't worry about it. *Another man enters the room, wearing a kimono for men and a sword attached to his belt Yuusuke:*smiles*A swordsman...do you feel provoked, Marimo? Marimo:*serious face*I'm not sure. *Black Box:Sanada Ronin, new Shogun of Wano Country. Ronin:*serious face*I recently became Shogun in Wano Country. In other words, the leader of samurais. Marimo:*smiles*What happened to the old Shogun? *Ronin doesn't reply to Marimo and remains silent for a few seconds *All of a sudden, he appears in front of Marimo with his sword one inch from Marimo's neck *Shuji, Yuusuke and Shin are all near Ronin, all stopping him from advancing in different ways Ronin:*full of hatred look*You know very well the old Shogun was killed by Sasagawa Keigo, don't you? Marimo:*serious face*... *Ronin takes a few steps back then sheaths his sword *He then gets on his knees and bows in front of Marimo Ronin:*sad face*I'm sorry for attacking you...I know we weren't called here to fight. Any personal problems will be solved after the meeting. What I did was showing lack of respect for everyone here. I'm really sorry for that. *Ronin gets back on his feet then walks towards the table, but like Masayoshi, he refuses to take a seat Shuji:*serious face*The tension is rising... *Shuji goes back to his place *Suddenly, everyone remains silent as they feel a strong presence *They're all looking at the door, waiting for someone to enter Yuusuke:*serious face*Who...might be? Marimo:*smiles*I think I can guess.... *Marimo gets closer to the door *After a few seconds, a tall and blonde guy wearing a coat enters the room *Black Box:Tatsuo, newest Yonko. Tatsuo:*smiles*So many strong people in here. *Tatsuo looks towards Marimo, and notices Marimo is looking straight in his eyes with a demonic like look on his face *After a few moments, everyone in the room start feeling some kind of pressure that its created between the two Tatsuo:*smiles*As an ex-Yonko...you try to see how strong I am, isn't that right? Marimo:*demonic smile*You're right. *Tatsuo's body starts to tremble a little, sign that he's losing Tatsuo:*nervous smile*Damn it...you're truly strong. *Suddenly, someone comes from the same door Tatsuo came *Black Box:Kano, captain of Earthshaking Pirates. Kano:*grins*I wasn't sure if I should come here...but after seeing a Yonko and an ex-Yonko about to fight, I think I made the right decision. *Kano walks towards Tatsuo and grabs him by his shoulder Kano:*grins*You realize you're probably the weakest Yonko right now, right? Tatsuo:*smiles*I don't have a problem with being considered that. The ones that had this position before, Lustro and Marcus, were considered the same. Kano:*large grin*GOOD!! SINCE YOU SHOULD KNOW I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR POSITION!! Tatsuo:*smirking*I can't wait. *A man appears pretty out of nowhere near the table *His forehead seems to be burning Leader:*serious face*Hello everyone and thanks for accepting my invititation. I would prefer to not give my name, but you can call me simply, Leader. Marimo:*starts laughing*Leader? Best nickname ever! Leader:*smiles*Everyone, please take a seat, since it seems all the ones who were invited arrived, we even have an unexpected guest, isn't that right, Shinichirou? Shin:*bored look*Yeah yeah, I hope something cool will happen already. *Everyone takes a seat, except for Masayoshi and Ronin, that remain where they were before and except for Maemi who prefers to stay at some distance from the table, and as well as Takemoto, who stays right behind Tsukiko's chair *Kano starts drinking orange juice while Tatsuo starts drinking red wine *Marimo looks towards Takemoto, since his face seems a little familiar to him Marimo:*serious face*Who exactly are you? Takemoto:*smiles*I am the captain of Mystery Pirates, maybe you didn't hear much about me before. Also... Marimo:*serious face*Yes? Takemoto:*grins*Me and the girl in front of me, Tsukiko, are the only survivors of the Artist Pirates. Marimo:*shocked*That is...the crew... Takemoto:*grins*Yes...the crew your sensei, Shaco, slain. Marimo:*serious face*Didn't expect to ever see anyone from that crew. By the way, everyone in that crew...was originally an artist, one that started using his artistic talent in battle. What is your talent? Takemoto:*maniac grin*'Pain.' *Marimo, despite the fact Takemoto's answer shocked him, remains with the same serious attitude Leader:*serious face*Alright, do you think we can start now? Kano:*grins*CAPTAIN OF MAFIA PIRATES!! Shuji:*serious face*Huh? *Kano points one of his fists towards Shuji Kano:*grins*WHO'S GONNA TAKE A YONKO OUT FIRST?? YOU OR ME?? Shuji:*smiles*Is this a challenge? Tatsuo:*laughs*Making me feel uncomfortable. *Shuji looks at his crew a few seconds, worried that going against a Yonko might put his crew in danger *Yuusuke and Marimo simply smile at Shuji Shin:*smiles*It would be so cool to accept, captain. Shuji:*smiles*Great, then I accept! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts